(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic image display device and a method of displaying a stereoscopic image.
(b) Description of Related Art
In general, three dimensional (3D) image display technology creates a stereoscopic effect using the concept of binocular parallax or binocular disparity. Binocular parallax uses a difference in an object's location as seen from two different points (e.g., two different lens or a viewer's eyes) to create the stereoscopic effect. The binocular parallax is an important factor for achieving the stereoscopic effect at a short distance.
More particularly, different 2D images may be viewed by a left eye (hereafter referred to as “left eye image”) and a right eye (hereafter referred to as “right eye image”), and when the different 2D images are combined, e.g., by a viewer's the brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are composed into a stereoscopic image having perceptible depth.
A stereoscopic image display using binocular parallax may classified into a stereoscopic type or an autostereoscopic type. Stereoscopic type displays make use of shutter glasses or polarized glasses to control the viewing of the left eye image and right eye image. Autostereoscopic type displays typically include a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier arranged in the device.
In the autostereoscopic type, the 2D image and an image having depth information are simultaneously rendered and the lenticular lens or the parallax barrier is used to create a differential perception of the left eye and right eye to thereby create the stereoscopic effect. The stereoscopic image display device of the autostereoscopic type may display the stereoscopic image having a plurality of views for observers positioned at several angles, and as a result, as the number of views is increased, the resolution of the stereoscopic image is decreased. For displaying a stereoscopic image of high resolution, the resolution of an original image needs to be high.